


The One(s)

by BlairZ



Category: Asoiaf - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: F/M, First attempt at poetry, Silly short poetry, badly written poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairZ/pseuds/BlairZ
Summary: Very short poem in which Sansa thinks about the great loves of her life.





	The One(s)

There was the one I was taken away from  
way too soon.

Then the one I went back to  
way too many times.

And the one who I gave up  
because it was better for both of us  
(even though it broke my heart).

And finally the one who let me be me,  
and stayed.


End file.
